


Game

by redfenix



Series: Games People Play [1]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, heavy on ego, low on plot, naked Wolverine, redshipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-08
Updated: 2006-01-08
Packaged: 2019-08-07 05:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfenix/pseuds/redfenix





	Game

 

Jean shifted slightly in the lounge chair trying to find a more comfortable position. The afternoon heat was starting to become unbearably oppressive, and she was debating jumping in the pool to cool down. She fought a small war inside her head and decided against it for a little while longer. She sighed heavily, resting her head back against the lounge chair as she let the sun’s rays beam down on her.  
  
A few minutes later she heard the creak of the screen door and peeked out one eye to see Logan stepping out of the mansion. His torso was bare and he had a light blue beach towel slung casually around his hips. He glanced her way and she remained motionless, feigning sleep. Under normal circumstances she would have waved and called out to him from across the pool area. However, her curiosity was piqued by the towel around his waist. Normally Logan wore his black swim trunks, walking straight from the house to dive into the pool. There seemed to be a marked hesitation in his movements today as he fidgeted by the door, as if he was making a decision.  
  
She was just being silly, she knew that. But recently her interest in Logan had taken a different turn. Her lips tingled slightly when she remembered how they had felt after he had taken her by surprise a few weeks ago by kissing her. Sighing softly, she closed her eyes, remembering. She’d been on the way to see the Professor when she and Logan literally ran over each other in the hallway. She had landed on top of him with an undignified noise which had resulted in a deep laugh from him. His laughter has been infectious and soon she found herself unable to stop.

They were still laughing when he helped her to her feet.  
Her stomach was suddenly filled with a thousand butterflies as the energy between them changed. Electricity seemed to crackle between them, sparking feelings that had never been realized before.  
  
His lips had touched hers…  
  
“Hello Jean.”  
  
His voice shattered her out of her reverie and her eyes snapped open just in time to see him drop his towel on the lounge chair next to her. In three strides he had crossed to the pool and dove in. Buck naked. Arousal bit hard as the image of him nude seemed to burn itself into her brain. She exhaled sharply and battled to extinguish it. It was just a silly schoolgirl fantasy.  Logan had never shown any interest in her. The kiss in the hallway was just an impulse. That was right up his alley. Think you knew him and he’d do a one eighty on you.  
  
She shifted uncomfortably in the chair again and decided to shift positions. Standing, she lowered the back of the lounge chair and lowered herself onto her stomach, facing the pool. Taut shoulder muscles flexed and bunched as he swam laps. He tried to remain as nonchalant as possible; however, it was becoming increasingly harder to do so as he watched Jean shift positions. The cold water of the pool wasn’t having the desired effect he had hoped for either. It only seemed to amplify the situation. Diving under the water, he quickly swam to the opposite side of the pool and surfaced with a spray of water. Turning, he lifted his arms to rest on the concrete behind him as he decided to take a breather.  
  
Damn, he wished he’d brought his sunglasses outside with him so he could stare at her without being obvious. Despite the fact that her eyes were concealed, he could almost guarantee they were following him. Sighing, he contemplated swimming a few more laps, or just calling it a day and relaxing in front of the television with a beer. Deciding the television, and the beer, might prove more interesting, he braced his hands on the lip of the pool but was brought up short by movement on the other side of the pool.  
  
His mouth literally watered when he saw her untie the back strings on her bathing suit. She lifted up slightly to allow the shiny copper material to slide free, then lifted the entire top over her head and tossed it casually to the side. Though he had seen nothing, it was the thought that, twenty feet away from him, she lay half naked. Resting her chin on the backs of her hands, she smiled to herself when she saw Logan halt his motions. His eyes following her every move. She silently congratulated herself for the bold move and raised a finger to casually readjust her sunglasses.

  
He didn’t move, didn’t think. With a simple act she had left him dumbfounded. A rarity for him. She turned her head, resting the side of her face along her hands that were folded in front of her. Damn it, he needed something to get her attention, swimming laps wasn’t cutting it anymore. Hanging off the side of the pool just staring at her wasn’t cutting it either. Unless…  
  
With as much fanfare and noise as possible, he braced his hands on the edge of the pool and lifted himself out of the water. Settling himself on the side of the pool he made no effort to hide his nakedness. In fact, he leaned back slightly, resting his palms about a foot behind him and titled his face up to the sun.

Fuck subtlety.

Jean snapped her head around at the sound of splashing water, thinking Logan had gotten out of the water and she’d missed getting a quick peek of him. Her eyes grew as round as saucers when she saw him sitting…no wait, he was lounging, on the side of the pool, unabashedly exposing everything to her. Her breathing stuttered and she swallowed hard. Butterflies fluttered alive in her stomach again and had she been standing, she was positive her knees would have given out. Pleasure knifed through her gut and she inhaled deeply in an effort to control herself.  
  
Hard, chiseled muscles set her mouth watering and she wiped absently at her chin, certain she was literally drooling. Despite the coldness of the water, she could see that it had had no effect on him whatsoever. Whatever was on Logan’s mind at the moment, he was thoroughly enjoying himself. Without taking her eyes off him, she raised her sunglasses to the top of her head and reached to her side for her diet soda. Tilting her head back, she took a few gulps of the icy liquid, never taking her eyes off him.  
She lowered the can and started swallowing the soda slowly.  
  
She wasn’t quick enough.  
  
She thoroughly drenched the towel just in front of her when she sprayed out a stream of soda in disbelief.  
  
Logan has flexed just the right muscles and had twitched his cock just enough to make sure she had seen it. “You okay over there?”

Wiping the back of her hand across her mouth, she choked out an answer. “Yes.”

“You sure?” he asked, this time with a devilish grin set on his mouth. 

“I just choked on my soda, I’m fine.” She replied, the strain evident in her voice.  
  
His chest and abs jerked slightly as he smirked. “Just as long as you’re okay. I’m not bothering you or anything am I?”

She nonchalantly set her sunglasses back on the bridge of her nose. “Now why would you be bothering me? We’re just out here enjoying the sun.”

“Because I’m naked.”

“Oh really? I hadn’t noticed.” She yawned widely and settled her chin back on her hands. Her heart pounded painfully against her chest, hoping she had pulled off her disinterest. She didn’t want to further stroke Logan’s ego.  
  
Images of what she would like to stroke slid into her head and she grunted softly as she banished them from her head. Dammit, she couldn’t get her mind off of him. And the way that he sat there smirking like a Cheshire cat told her that he knew it too.  
  
Logan shifted his position, lowering himself down onto his elbows. It did nothing more than expose even more of him, focusing even more attention on his lower body.  
  
_Two could play that game_. And damn if she wasn’t going to play right along with him. Lifting her head and raising her sunglasses once again, she flashed Logan the sweetest smile she had. “Logan, would you be a dear and spread some suntan lotion on my back? I can’t reach.”  
  
Grinning, Logan sat up and brushed his hands clean. “Sure.”

She watched as he rose and walked…no wait….he strolled, towards her. There was no rush in his movements. He moved like a wolf stalking its prey.  
  
Her head swirled as he approached her and she was granted an even better view of his body. He had no shame and as he walked right in front of her, she was grateful he didn’t.  
  
She inhaled and exhaled steadily, determined to see this through. She squeaked and started slightly when he settled himself on her upper thighs. His erection settling comfortably in the cleft between her thighs.

She could feel threads of her control slip.  
  
“Lotion?”  
  
Oh god, he was actually going to have his hands on her. Blindly she reached down, fumbling around for the bottle. She gasped in surprise when he leaned forward, pushing himself upward so that he nudged her bottom slightly. His chest pressed against the length of her back and she could feel his breath burn hot on her ear.

“Looking for this?” He raised his arm and flashed the bottle in her vision. She stammered out a thank you and quickly brought her hand back up under her chin, hoping he wouldn’t notice her hand shaking.  
  
He didn’t need to see it, he could smell it. Nervousness, fear, anxiety – all mixed in, just hiding the layer of arousal under it all.

His intentions were to bring that arousal to the forefront and make her forget all the rest.

 


End file.
